The Six Secret-Revealing Damn Books
by Hana-lovelyBlack
Summary: Rose and seven of her friends/family are there and six books are waiting to be read. Four from the past but several secrets will be revealed and two from the future. What will happen with our dear student when there is no secrets anymore? Will they be able to overcome Rose's secrets or will they react... violently? Rated T for language and the books containt.
1. It's in My Point of View!

Hi!

I'm Hana-lovelyBlack and I'm writing my first VA fanfic. It's taking place just after the events of Blood Promise and I'm very sorry there isn't a Dimitri appearance in this fanfic, because, well, he is a Strigoi while this story! So Rose and seven of her friends/family are there and six books are waiting to be read. Four from the past but several secrets will be revealed and two from the future. What will happen with our dear student when there is no secrets anymore? Will they be able to overcome Rose's secrets or will they react... violently?

Also, I would like to point out that I am french and that I am not perfect in english! I am trying hard to be though... I believe I am not too bad and I wish you will like this story of mine.

I am sure it is not the first time you guys sees this type of plot but I will try to make it funny anyways.

Warning: The first chapter IS boring. Rated T for language and the books containt.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of the character are mine! Though it would be cool to have Christian just for me! The books plots aren't mine!

_''Italics''_ = Thoughts. It will be precised!

**Bold** = Books or the letter.

**Chapter 1: The Six Magic Books of Shadows**

**T**hey were in a dark room.  
But then lights came all over the room.  
Okay it sounds very cheesy but anyway.  
So as everyone were taking into there surrounding, five couches and two coffee tables appeared and a bag on one of the said table. Eight persons were in the room, eight persons that knew each other. Pretty well.  
''Abe!'' A rather small woman screeched while pointing the said Abe with her finger.  
She was a redhead with fierceful brown eyes that showed years of death and training. Everyone looked at her but she didn't seem to mind as she sees the man that she loved long ago for the first time in eighteen years. The man had black eyes and dark eyes.  
''It's Zmey! Old man, long time no see!'' Another woman said, a little taller and younger than the previous one.  
She was a brunette with lovely brown eyes but trained ones could see tiredness and pain in those beautiful eyes that held so much spirit.  
''Janine, Rose, it's a pleasure to see you both'' he answered gracefully.  
Rose, the younger, looked around to see all of her friends there. A tall blond girl with bright green eyes that lied on her innocence. Once, Rose would brag that her best friend, Lissa Dragomir, didn't know anything about pain that wasn't due to a bad note, now she couldn't anymore.  
There was a jet black-haired man with icy bleu eyes that could sometime hold so much warmth it was hallucinating, the pale complexion of the Moroi created a beautiful contrast with his hair. He - Christian Ozera - was watching the young Dragomir with so much regret it was heart breaking.  
Another man, this time in the twenties, had brown hair that looked like they were styled to look messy, green emerald eyes and had pale skin,  
he was Adrian Ivashkov.  
A rather little woman, that could have been called ''girl'', had blond hair in a tight ponytail and sparkling blue eyes, Mia Rinaldi could have been a doll in an another life.  
Finally, a young man with sandy blond hair that were messily styled and hazel eyes full of determination and kindness, Edison Castille but everyone just calls him Eddie.  
They were all looking around, waiting for something to pop out of shadowy places but nothing happened. So, slowly, Lissa walked to the bag and looked in it. She gasped and took six books out, looking at them like they were aliens. The books had nothing in particular, really, but the front cover. Not seeing it, the seven others asked to the woman to show it to them. She did it and everyone were silence before Christian said:  
''It's Rose''  
''I thought it was your ass!'' Rose said in pure sarcasm.  
''What are you talking about? My ass is ten times more beautiful than this'' he answered in the same tone.  
''Is there anything else in the bag?'' Rose's mother asked.  
Lissa rummaged through it and found a piece of paper and handed it to Rose who saw her name written on it. She unfolded the paper and started her lecture, reading aloud.

**''My dear Rose,**  
**In this bag, you had found six books. You may find it weird but these are your life. Now I invite you to read them with all of your present friends. Four are of your past and two of your future. Right now, I believe you are somewhere between the fourth, Blood Promise, and the fifth, Spirit Bound. Your friend will finally know all of the truth and no secret will belong after this.**  
**You must read them in order and completely.**  
**Vampire Academy**  
**Frostbite**  
**Shadow Kissed**  
**Blood Promise**  
**Spirit Bound**  
**Last Sacrifice**  
**With love, R.M.''**

Everyone fell silent and Rose unsurely took the first book called Vampire Academy. She looked at the back cover and started reading again.

**''St. Vladimir's Academy isn't just any boarding school—it's a hidden place where vampires are educated in the ways of magic and half-human teens train to protect them. Rose Hathaway is a Dhampir, a bodyguard for her best friend Lissa, a Moroi Vampire Princess. They've been on the run, but now they're being dragged back to St. Vladimir's—the very place where they're most in danger. . . .**  
**Rose and Lissa become enmeshed in forbidden romance, the Academy's ruthless social scene, and unspeakable nighttime rituals. But they must be careful lest the Strigoi—the world's fiercest and most dangerous vampires—make Lissa one of them forever.''**

Nobody talked during the reading. How could they? Astonishment was on everyone's faces. By the time she had finished reading the summary, Rose's face became white and she gulped heavily thinking about everything she didn't want her friends to know. How will they react? Will their look on her will change if they know everything she has done? The first book seems to start when Lissa and her returns to the Academy and she had a bad feeling that the books would be in her point of view. Wishing she was wrong, she flipped to a random page and started to read again:

**''I liked the way he looked at me, like I was the sexiest, most wonderful thing in the world. I liked the way he would say my name in Russian, murmured like a prayer: _Roza, Roza..._''**

She stopped dead in her track. It was the way HE used to call her...  
''Russian?'' Janine said with a hint of anger.  
She didn't know what actually happened but she wasn't dumb. She knew her daughter and her Russian instructor had broken the law by having romantic feelings for each other but she couldn't like it. After all, they were breaking the law... Rose's head snapped upward and said in a hush voice:  
''It's in my point of view''  
''I'm not sure I want to be in your head, we might become as crazy as you'' Mia teased.  
''There is no risk'' Adrian started. ''Nobody's as crazy as her!''  
''Thank god'' Christian and Eddie said at the same moment.  
Rose felt a small smile spread onto her lips while she moved to the couches. Everybody did the same before Lissa asked softly:  
''Should we start?''  
Rose sighed before saying:  
''If we don't, who knows when we will get out of here?''  
''She has a point'' Eddie said before taking the first book in his hands. ''Who start reading?''  
Christian took the book and said:  
''I will''  
Everybody got comfortable in the couches before Christian started.  
''Chapter one,''

In hope you guys liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!

I want to know if I'm doing this for nothing or if there is actually people who likes it.

- Hana-lovelyBlack or Hana for short...


	2. Chapter One is where it started

So here come chapter two and I hope you'll like it!

Hana-lovelyBlack

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**I FELT HER FEAR BEFORE I heard her screams.**

''What kinds of screams?'' Adrian slyly said with a smirk on his lips.  
''None that your thinking of'' I said.  
He pouted and I made I sign to Christian to continue.

**Her nightmare pulsed into me, shaking me out of my own dream, which had had something to do with a beach and some hot guy rubbing suntan**  
**oil on me.**

If anyone had doubt about it being in my point of view, there was none now.

**Images - hers, not mine - tumbled through my mind: fire and blood, the smell of smoke, the twisted metal of a car. The pictures wrapped around**  
**me, suffocating me, until some rational part of my brain reminded me that this wasn't my dream.**

At the corner of my eyes I saw Lissa wince at the memory of her parent's death and Christian ache with the need to comfort her. I seriously didn't  
understand why they weren't together again. They didn't love each other, they needed each other.

**I woke up, strands of long, dark hair sticking to my forehead.**  
**Lissa lay in her bed, thrashing and screaming. I bolted out of mine, quickly crossing the few feet that separated us.**  
**"Liss," I said, shaking her. "Liss, wake up."**  
**Her screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers. "Andre," she moaned. "Oh God."**  
**I helped her sit up. "Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wake up."**  
**After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open, and in the dim lighting, I could see a flicker of consciousness start to take over. Her frantic breathing**  
**slowed, and she leaned into me, resting her head against my shoulder. I put an arm around her and ran a hand over her hair.**  
**"It's okay," I told her gently. "Everything's okay."**  
**"I had that dream."**  
**"Yeah. I know."**

''I'm really sorry I woke you up, by the way'' Lissa said.  
''No problem'' I smiled softly.

**We sat like that for several minutes, not saying anything else. When I felt her emotions calm down, I leaned over to the nightstand between our**  
**beds and turned on the lamp. It glowed dimly, but neither of us really needed much to see by. Attracted by the light, our housemate's cat, Oscar,**  
**leapt up onto the sill of the open window. He gave me a wide berth - animals don't like dhampirs, for whatever reason**

''Because we're too full of violence and adrenaline'' My mother started. '' And they are just too lazy...'''

**- but jumped onto the bed and rubbed his head against Lissa, purring softly. Animals didn't have a problem with Moroi, and they all loved Lissa**  
**in particular. Smiling, she scratched his chin, and I felt her calm further.**

''I wonder if she scratches my chin, will she calm down?'' Adrian muttered.  
We all ignored him.

**"When did we last do a feeding?"**

''ROSEMARIE HATAHWAY!'' My mom screamed.  
I felt my cheeks become as red as blood under embarrassment and anger at my mother.  
''What!? You wanted me to let her die? You wanted me to let her starve because my MOM would not want me to feed her because it would stained  
your reputation? Well, sorry but she is my best friend and there is no way I would let her die when I can do something.'' I snapped.  
Everybody was silent.  
''Continue'' I softly said to Christian.

**I asked, studying her face. Her fair skin was paler than usual. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and there was an air of frailty about her. School had**  
**been hectic this week, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd given her blood. "It's been like…more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't**  
**you say anything?"**

''I didn't want to worry you'' Lissa muttered under her breath.  
''I know. But it's my job to worry about you Liss. Not only because I'm your guardian but because I'm your best friend''  
She smiled sweetly and Christian restarted to read.

**She shrugged and wouldn't meet my eyes. "You were busy. I didn't want to - "**  
**"Screw that," I said, shifting into a better position. No wonder she seemed so weak. Oscar, not wanting me any closer, leapt down and returned to**  
**the window, where he could watch at a safe distance. "Come on. Let's do this."**  
**"Rose - "**  
**"Come on. It'll make you feel better."**

_And me too_, I thought bitterly to myself. It would have made me feel better not only because of the endorphins but because I would have known  
she wasn't starving._ But the endorphins were definitely a factor of my feeling better._

**I tilted my head and tossed my hair back, baring my neck. I saw her hesitate, but the sight of my neck and what it offered proved too powerful. A**  
**hungry expression crossed her face, and her lips parted slightly, exposing the fangs she normally kept hidden while living among humans. Those**  
**fangs contrasted oddly with the rest of her features. With her pretty face and pale blond hair, she looked more like an angel than a vampire.**

''So true'' whispered Christian so low I was probably the only one who heard it since I was sitting beside him. He couldn't go sit beside Lissa  
without seeming out of place after what happened between them, so he came beside me. I, Eddie and Mia were the only one who would still talk  
to him after their break-up, but Mia and Eddie were sitting together. Besides, it wasn't like I had anyone to sit with... Adrian was sitting with Lissa.

**As her teeth neared my bare skin, I felt my heart race with a mix of fear and anticipation. I always hated feeling the latter, but it was nothing I**  
**could help, a weakness I couldn't shake.**

I shivered slightly at the remembrance of those feelings.

**Her fangs bit into me, hard, and I cried out at the brief flare of pain. Then it faded, replaced by a wonderful, golden joy that spread through my**  
**body. It was better than any of the times I'd been drunk or high. Better than sex**

''I thought you were a virgin!'' screamed my mother. ''Do we need to have THE discussion?''  
''Hold a sec'' I said not wanting to have THE discussion where everyone I care for could hear.

**- or so I imagined, since I'd never done it.**

''See!''

**It was a blanket of pure, refined pleasure, wrapping me up and promising everything would be right in the world. On and on it went. The**  
**chemicals in her saliva triggered an endorphin rush, and I lost track of the world, lost track of who I was.**

A shiver danced down my spine while I remembered how we were so helpless when we were bitten.

**Then, regretfully, it was over.**

''Thanks god'' My mom whispered.

**It had taken less than a minute.**

''It seemed like more'' Mia pointed out.  
I didn't bother explaining.

**She pulled back, wiping her hand across her lips as she studied me. "You okay?"**  
**"I…yeah." I lay back on the bed, dizzy from the blood loss. "I just need to sleep it off. I'm fine."**  
**Her pale, jade-green eyes watched me with concern. She stood up. "I'm going to get you something to eat."**

I saw everyone nod in agreement and it somehow annoy me that she would be told that it was good for getting me something to eat but not me for keeping her alive for two years. I buried these feelings deep into the burden that was my mind and listened although I already knew everything that was said.

**My protests came awkwardly to my lips, and she left before I could get out a sentence. The buzz from her bite had lessened as soon as she broke the connection, but some of it still lingered in my veins, and I felt a goofy smile cross my lips. Turning my head, I glanced up at Oscar, still sitting in the window.**  
**"You don't know what you're missing," I told him.**

Everyone laughed their asses off.  
''Endorphins don't do any good to what you may have into your head'' Christian said with his stupid Ozera smile.  
''Shut up, sparky'' I muttered under my breath.  
I was a little ashamed about talking to a cat but I had my reasons.

**His attention was on something outside. Hunkering down into a crouch, he puffed out his jet-black fur. His tail started twitching.**  
**My smile faded, and I forced myself to sit up. The world spun, and I waited for it to right itself before trying to stand. When I managed it, the dizziness set in again and this time refused to leave. Still, I felt okay enough to stumble to the window and peer out with Oscar. He eyed me warily, scooted over a little, and then returned to whatever had held his attention.**

''Okay, why are you so upset over what a cat might have seen? It's just a cat. They always stares t everything for odd reasons.'' Eddie asked.  
''This cat is psychic'' I informed him very seriously. ''If it wasn't of him, I wouldn't have seen something really important.''  
He stared at me like I had a third head. Maybe I had, who knows?

**A warm breeze - unseasonably warm for a Portland fall - played with my hair as I leaned out. The street was dark and relatively quiet. It was three in the morning, just about the only time a college campus settled down, at least somewhat. The house in which we'd rented a room for the past eight months sat on a residential street with old, mismatched houses. Across the road, a streetlight flickered, nearly ready to burn out. It still cast enough light for me to make out the shapes of cars and buildings. In our own yard, I could see the silhouettes of trees and bushes.**  
**And a man watching me.**

The girls - but Lissa - gasped and the men frowned. I sighed and waited for the questions.  
''A man? Who was he? Was he hot?'' Mia screeched.  
''You'll see.'' I stated grimly.  
I didn't want to speak of him. These books will be hard enough without having to talk of him right now nd everyone here will know who it is early enough.

**I jerked back in surprise. A figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away, where he could easily see through the window. He was close enough that I probably could have thrown something and hit him.**

My mom shook her head and muttered something that sounded like ''Rose, Rose, Rose. When will you ne serious?''  
''Of course you would think that'' Eddie laughed off.  
''No Romeo for you'' Christian added and I felt the corners of my lips lift a little in amusement.

**He was certainly close enough that he could have seen what Lissa and I had just done.**  
**The shadows covered him so well that even with my heightened sight, I couldn't make out any of his features, save for his height. He was tall. Really tall. He stood there for just a moment, barely discernible, and then stepped back, disappearing into the shadows cast by the trees on the far side of the yard. I was pretty sure I saw someone else move nearby and join him before the blackness swallowed them both.**  
**Whoever these figures were, Oscar didn't like them. Not counting me, he usually got along with most people, growing upset only when someone posed an immediate danger. The guy outside hadn't done anything threatening to Oscar, but the cat had sensed something, something that put him on edge.**  
**Something similar to what he always sensed in me.**

''Dhampirs'' My mom and Eddie said in one voice.

**Icy fear raced through me, almost - but not quite - eradicating the lovely bliss of Lissa's bite. Backing up from the window, I jerked on a pair of **  
**jeans that I found on the floor, nearly falling over in the process. Once they were on, I grabbed my coat and Lissa's, along with our wallets. Shoving **  
**my feet into the first shoes I saw, I headed out the door.**  
**Downstairs, I found her in the cramped kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. One of our housemates,**

''You had humans housemates?'' Abe asked as if the answer really did matter. Maybe it did.  
''Yes, we didn't want to raise too much suspicion among the human autority'' Lissa answered.

**Jeremy, sat at the table, hand on his forehead as he stared sadly at a calculus book. Lissa regarded me with surprise.**  
**"You shouldn't be up."**

''Lissa, always worrying. When will you stop? You know Rose doesn't like it when someone worries for her'' Christian said.  
He was right, I never liked it when I was being treated like I could break any moment.

**"We have to go. Now."**  
**Her eyes widened, and then a moment later, understanding clicked in. "Are you…really? Are you sure?"**  
**I nodded. I couldn't explain how I knew for sure. I just did.**

''Wow, instinctive much.'' Mia said.  
I ignored her but some chuckled at her joke.

**Jeremy watched us curiously. "What's wrong?"**  
**An idea came to mind. "Liss, get his car keys."**

''She knows what she wants!'' Christian said loudly.  
I gave the nasty finger before motioning him to start reading again.

**He looked back and forth between us. "What are you - "**  
**Lissa unhesitatingly walked over to him. Her fear poured into me through our psychic bond, but there was something else too: her complete faith **  
**that I would take care of everything, that we would be safe. Like always, I hoped I was worthy of that kind of trust.**

''Of course you are! Don't you ever doubt it!'' Lissa said and I just smiled softly at her.  
It meant a lot for me to know how she valued me.

**She smiled broadly and gazed directly into his eyes. For a moment, Jeremy just stared, still confused, and then I saw the thrall seize him. His eyes **  
**glazed over, and he regarded her adoringly.**

''Compulsion'' Everyone but Lissa and I whispered and I felt Lissa's shame rose.  
I didn't like those feelings coming off of her but kept silent.

**"We need to borrow your car," she said in a gentle voice. "Where are your keys?"**  
**He smiled, and I shivered. I had a high resistance to compulsion, but I could still feel its effects when it was directed at another person. That, and **  
**I'd been taught my entire life that using it was wrong.**

My mom muttered loud enough for me to hear ''It is''

**Reaching into his pocket, Jeremy handed over a set of keys hanging on a large red key chain.**  
**"Thank you," said Lissa. "And where is it parked?"**  
**"Down the street," he said dreamily. "At the corner. By Brown." Four blocks away.**

''Good observation, Rose.'' My mother told me seriously with some kind of pride on her face.

**"Thank you," she repeated, backing up. "As soon as we leave, I want you to go back to studying. Forget you ever saw us tonight."**  
**He nodded obligingly. I got the impression he would have walked off a cliff for her right then if she'd asked. All humans were susceptible to **  
**compulsion, but Jeremy appeared weaker than most. That came in handy right now.**

''Handy, hmm'' Adrian said with a subjective note in his tone.

**"Come on," I told her. "We've got to move."**  
**We stepped outside, heading toward the corner he'd named. I was still dizzy from the bite and kept stumbling, unable to move as quickly as I **  
**wanted. Lissa had to catch hold of me a few times to stop me from falling. All the time, that anxiety rushed into me from her mind. I tried my best **  
**to ignore it; I had my own fears to deal with.**  
**"Rose…what are we going to do if they catch us?" she whispered.**  
**"They won't," I said fiercely. "I won't let them."**  
**"But if they've found us - "**  
**"They found us before. They didn't catch us then. We'll just drive over to the train station and go to L.A. They'll lose the trail."**

''Before? I thought it was the first expedition the academy had done to find you too?'' My mom said.  
''It will be in the book'' I simply said.

**I made it sound simple. I always did, even though there was nothing simple about being on the run from the people we'd grown up with. We'd **  
**been doing it for two years, hiding wherever we could and just trying to finish high school. Our senior year had just started, and living on a college **  
**campus had seemed safe. We were so close to freedom.**  
**She said nothing more, and I felt her faith in me surge up once more. This was the way it had always been between us. I was the one who took **  
**action, who made sure things happened - sometimes recklessly so.**

''SOMETIMES!?'' Everyone but me said and started laughing.  
Okay, I get it, I'm reckless but no need to throw a fit.  
''Guys, can we get back to reading?'' I pleaded.  
After a few more chuckle, Christian started again.

**She was the more reasonable one, the one who thought things out and researched them extensively before acting. Both styles had their uses, but at the moment, recklessness was called for. We didn't have time to hesitate.**

I saw my mom nod in agreement.

**Lissa and I had been best friends ever since kindergarten,**

''Finaly, we get to know the story!'' Mia said.

**when our teacher had paired us together for writing lessons. Forcing five-year-olds to spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway was beyond cruel,**

My mom made fun of this.

**and we'd - or rather, I'd - responded appropriately. I'd chucked my book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard. I hadn't known what those words meant, but I'd known how to hit a moving target.**

By the time the sentence was finished everyone were laughing their asses off and I waited for them to stop laughing and get to serious thing. I didn't feel in the mood for laughing ever since he left.

**Lissa and I had been inseparable ever since.**  
**"Do you hear that?" she asked suddenly.**  
**It took me a few seconds to pick up what her sharper senses already had. Footsteps, moving fast. I grimaced. We had two more blocks to go.**  
**"We've got to run for it," I said, catching hold of her arm.**  
**"But you can't - "**  
**"Run."  
****It took every ounce of my willpower not to pass out on the sidewalk. My body didn't want to run after losing blood or while still metabolizing the  
****effects of her saliva. But I ordered my muscles to stop their bitching and clung to Lissa as our feet pounded against the concrete. Normally I could  
****have outrun her without any extra effort - particularly since she was barefoot - but tonight, she was all that held me upright.**

My mom, Eddie and I grimaced at the thought of being so vulnerable.

**The pursuing footsteps grew louder, closer. Black stars danced before my eyes. Ahead of us, I could make out Jeremy's green Honda. Oh God, if **  
**we could just make it -**

''Let me guess, you didn't make it'' Christian said and I just kept silent.

**Ten feet from the car, a man stepped directly into our path. We came to a screeching halt, and I jerked Lissa back by her arm.**

My mom again nodded to my good reaction.

**It was him, the guy I'd seen across the street watching me. He was older than us, maybe mid-twenties, and as tall as I'd figured, probably six-six or six-seven. And under different circumstances - say, when he wasn't holding up our desperate escape - I would have thought he was hot.**

Eddie smirked and said something like ''Only you Rose.''

**Shoulder-length brown hair, tied back in a short ponytail. Dark brown eyes. A long brown coat-a duster, I thought it was called.**

''Dimitri!'' Christian said.  
''Guardian Belikov'' My mother corrected him.  
''It was the night you were taken back to the Academy'' he finished his sentence.

**But his hotness was irrelevant now. He was only an obstacle keeping Lissa and me away from the car and our freedom. The footsteps behind us **  
**slowed, and I knew our pursuers had caught up. Off to the sides, I detected more movement, more people closing in. God. They'd sent almost a **  
**dozen guardians to retrieve us. I couldn't believe it. The queen herself didn't travel with that many.**

''Vasilisa is the last Dragomir. Of course we would send the more we can.'' My mom reasoned.

**Panicked and not entirely in control of my higher reasoning, I acted out of instinct. I pressed up to Lissa, keeping her behind me and away from **  
**the man who appeared to be the leader.**  
**"Leave her alone," I growled. "Don't touch her."**

''God, it sounds like she was abused and you were saving her'' Christian said.

**His face was unreadable, but he held out his hands in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal **  
**he was planning to sedate.**  
**"I'm not going to - "**  
**He took a step forward. Too close.**  
**I attacked him, leaping out in an offensive maneuver I hadn't used in two years, not since Lissa and I had run away. The move was stupid, another **  
**reaction born of instinct and fear. And it was hopeless. He was a skilled guardian, not a novice who hadn't finished his training. He also wasn't **  
**weak and on the verge of passing out.**  
**And man, was he fast. I'd forgotten how fast guardians could be, how they could move and strike like cobras. He knocked me off as though **  
**brushing away a fly, and his hands slammed into me and sent me backwards. I don't think he meant to strike that hard - probably just intended to **  
**keep me away - but my lack of coordination interfered with my ability to respond. Unable to catch my footing, I started to fall, heading straight **  
**toward the sidewalk at a twisted angle, hip-first. It was going to hurt. A lot.**  
**Only it didn't.**

''What? You passed out?'' Mia asked.  
I smirked knowingly and winked at her.

**Just as quickly as he'd blocked me, the man reached out and caught my arm, keeping me upright. When I'd steadied myself, I noticed he was **  
**staring at me - or, more precisely, at my neck. Still disoriented, I didn't get it right away. Then, slowly, my free hand reached up to the side of my **  
**throat and lightly touched the wound Lissa had made earlier. When I pulled my fingers back, I saw slick, dark blood on my skin. Embarrassed, I **  
**shook my hair so that it fell forward around my face. My hair was thick and long and completely covered my neck. I'd grown it out for precisely **  
**this reason.**

''It's for that'' I heard my mother muttered.  
''If it was only for that, why don't you cut them?'' Eddie asked.  
''Because I ended up liking my haircut.'' I answered.  
He had loved my hair and so did I. I wouldn't cut them for a thousand dollars.

**The guy's dark eyes lingered on the now-covered bite a moment longer and then met mine. I returned his look defiantly and quickly jerked out of **  
**his hold. He let me go, though I knew he could have restrained me all night if he'd wanted. Fighting the nauseating dizziness, I backed toward **  
**Lissa again, bracing myself for another attack. Suddenly, her hand caught hold of mine. "Rose," she said quietly. "Don't.''**  
**Her words had no effect on me at first, but calming thoughts gradually began to settle in my mind, coming across through the bond. It wasn't **  
**exactly compulsion - she wouldn't use that on me - but it was effectual, as was the fact that we were hopelessly outnumbered and outclassed. Even **  
**I knew struggling would be pointless. The tension left my body, and I sagged in defeat.**

Several gasped came across the room and eyes widened.  
''Rose is defeated?'' Christian asked.  
''I wasn't as strong as today'' I said and shrugged like I didn't care.  
''But you're admitting it!'' Eddie said.  
''I am not that bad'' I pouted.  
They just looked at me 'till Christian started reading again.

**Sensing my resignation, the man stepped forward, turning his attention to Lissa. His face was calm. He swept her a bow and managed to look **  
**graceful doing it, which surprised me considering his height. "My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said. I could hear a faint Russian accent. "I've come **  
**to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."**

''So this was the first chapter, who's reading next?'' Cristian stated.  
''I will''

* * *

Hope you liked it!

More chapter to come.

Review please!


End file.
